


An Interloper

by AlexHunt



Series: Blades of Light and Shadows — Mal Volari x Daenarya [1]
Category: Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel), Choices - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place at the beginning of Blades Chapter 2 after agreeing to take Threep with them, before arriving at Port Parnassus. (Chronologically, this is the earliest fic for Daenarya and Mal I’ve written so far.)For the prompt: Feral
Relationships: Mal Volari/Daenarya, Mal Volari/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow)
Series: Blades of Light and Shadows — Mal Volari x Daenarya [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820410
Kudos: 3





	An Interloper

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

Daenarya’s gaze shifted between the newly acquired nesper perched proudly on the priestess’s shoulders listening to her sing his praises and the legendary rogue whose own gaze undoubtedly threw imaginary daggers at what he saw as an interloper. 

“What’s that look for,” Mal challenged, noticing Daenarya’s growing smirk.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Daenarya nudged the rogue with her elbow. “Could it be that you’re jealous?”

“Of what? Of that mangy, feral creature?” Mal scowled, his teeth practically bared toward the nesper.

“I was thinking more along the lines of the attention he’s received since joining our party.” Daenarya turned to face Mal, her eyes widening as she patronized him. “Poor Mr. Adventurer threatened by the cutest little kitten with the biggest eyes.”

Threep turned back toward this distraction. His mouth widening in amusement, as he met Mal’s gaze.

“Did you see that?” Mal questioned. “He snickered at me.”

“You’re being paranoid.” Daenarya laughed, turning her attention to Threep. “He’s not even looking this way.” 

Threep once again nuzzled up against the priestess, contended by her admiration. The squabble of the humans behind them was far less interesting. Nia took him in her arms and softly stroked his fur as he purred in her arms. 

Mal’s face wrinkled in disgust, his eyes narrowing on the creature.

“If it makes you feel any better,” Daenarya reached over and ran her fingers through his hair. “I can give you pets too!” 

Mal growled, shaking his head away from her. “You’re impossible, Kit.”

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it. Everyone likes having their hair played with!” Daenarya insisted, tangling her fingers in his hair once more. His dark locks were softer than she expected. 

Mal’s hand drifted over hers, stopping them in their step. “Then, that must also apply to you, too.” His other hand ran through her hair, brushing it behind her ear and off her shoulder. 

His touch was gentle and sure. He did not hesitate and his gaze never wavered. She could feel her heart beating faster, at his closeness. 

“Well?” His voice was low and gravelly. He searched her face for an answer.

Daenarya bit her lip, taking a step back, forcing them apart. She shook her head, her focus turning toward the priestess ahead of them. “I guess you’ll have to stick with us a little longer–nesper and all–to find out, Mal Volari.”

His face warmed as his lips relaxed, a smile twitching in the corner of his mouth. “Whatever you say, Kit.” 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆


End file.
